


slaying fate

by brunetteandblond



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Horror, Love Confessions, Takes Place in Season 2 But Things are Different, Wynonna and Rosita are "friends", Wynonna and Rosita in a haunted house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Wynonna Earp didn’t know what was scarier: a haunted house and a revenant squatting in it or coming to terms with her feelings for Rosita Bustillos. She would probably pick the latter.Wynonna and Rosita are forced to investigate a haunted house and face their feelings.Shit happens.
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos & Wynonna Earp, Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	slaying fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schwiftyNouf (wynscorp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynscorp/gifts).



> Nouf! Happy Birthday, darling! 
> 
> You deserve so much! I hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Love you! 
> 
> Oh, also, here's the playlist to go with it. It's called "the haunting of wynsita mansion" because I think I'm hilarious.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4vxuH0vYZWrbA38px8BXFS?si=1vAUxjtzReaStIHcStWeaw

“This is absolutely going to end up on my list of top five regrets.” Rosita slammed the door of the truck and buckled the seat belt aggressively. Wynonna watched her with a casual smirk the entire time, enjoying this entertainment, knowing that she was just being dramatic. 

“And yet,” Wynonna chided playfully as she began to drive, “you  _ chose  _ to come.”

Rosita glared at her, causing her grin wider (a habit that Nicole had so rudely pointed out to her a few weeks ago). “Only because your sister begged me to and reminded me of the fact that if you went alone, you’d probably die.”

“Aw, are you worried about my safety, Rosita?” 

The revenant snorted, unimpressed. “Hardly. Just afraid you would eternally haunt my immortal ass.” 

“It’s a good ass to haunt,” Wynonna replied without even giving it a second thought. The banter between them had been easy for a while now. They were begrudgingly getting along even though Wynonna was destined to send her back to Hell and all that other shit they tried to ignore. After Doc ended any sort of romantic relationship with them both, they found themselves in each other’s company frequently. Especially since Rosita and Waverly had gotten so close.

“Yeah, well, no thank you. I choose no haunting at all, thanks.” 

Wynonna shook her head. “You  _ do  _ know we’re going to a haunted house at this very moment, right?” 

The house was something of Purgatory legend. Even though most places had its own ghost stories in the town, the Guinn House was different. People were so terrified of it that kids stopped trying to dare other kids to knock on the door on Halloween. Everyone just stayed away from it. Story goes, the last kid who tried to find out what was inside couldn’t speak about what happened for the rest of his life. In fact, he didn’t speak at all after it. Wynonna never wanted to go near the place. But Doc had heard rumors that a revenant had been squatting there. So here they were, probably off to their doom. 

“Shut up,” Rosita said with a fierce eye roll. “First of all, the house isn’t fucking haunted. Second of all, your sister told me it was haunted while apologizing profusely that she and Nicole were going on their anniversary date and couldn’t make it.” 

“Traitors,” Wynonna murmured under her breath playfully. “I can’t believe they’re putting their relationship above performing exorcisms. Shame on them.” 

Rosita furrowed her eyebrows in concern. “We’re not actually performing an exorcism, though, right? Wynonna, please tell me we’re not performing a fake Catholic ritual used to suppress women for hundreds of years.” 

“Chillax,” Wynonna responded, trying to reassure her. “I didn’t invite Father Amorth. At least, not until we see a little girl crawling up walls and cursing at us to suck a dick.” 

“That is an overused cliché,” Rosita complained bitterly. “And a horrible documentary. You need to stop showing those to me. Horror and documentary just don’t go well together.” 

Wynonna shrugged, knowing she wasn’t going to stop. She thought about their horror movie (and sloppy horror documentary) marathons with a fondness that seemed to creep up on her. The movie marathons started with the four of them (her, Rosita, Nicole, and Waverly), but it was down to just the two of them. Waverly stopped after watching  _ Saw  _ and Nicole drew the line at  _ Hereditary.  _ At this point, Wynonna and Rosita were just battling it out to find out who was tougher. (And sometimes, occasionally, despite all the one-upmanship, they ended up not just enjoying the movies, but each other’s company.) 

“You enjoy the bad documentaries! Admit it. You liked  _ Demon House!”  _

“Take that back!” Rosita commanded with an offended gasp. “I would never enjoy a movie about annoying bros messing with the supernatural.” 

“My favorite part,” Wynonna reminisced with a cheerful smile, “was when the bros tried to say ‘fuck you, motherfucker,’ to the devil. Like, shit, did they actually think it was going to work? Like Lucifer’s so fucking old that he’s terrified of the word ‘fuck’?” 

She turned to find Rosita staring at her. “You take this more seriously than I’d have ever thought. You know it’s all fake, right?” 

“You’re a demon!” Wynonna retorted passionately, genuinely shocked that the revenant thought that the supernatural documentaries were completely fake. “We hunt literal monsters every day. How can you not believe?” 

Rosita smirked at her.  _ “We,  _ huh?” 

Wynonna quickly looked away to hide her annoying blush that crept onto her cheeks. “You’re here with me right now to hunt monsters. In a haunted house.” 

_ “Alleged  _ haunted house,” Rosita corrected matter-of-factly. “And we hunt  _ real  _ monsters. Monsters like me. Wow, now that I think about it, I would be a blockbuster hit. Imagine in one of those documentaries that they’re hunting  _ me.  _ Now that’d be a good twist.” 

Wynonna knew that the revenant wanted her to laugh and joke about it, but it was depressing as fuck. Rosita joked about being a revenant all the time (Wynonna suspected she did it to make Wynonna feel more comfortable when in reality it just made her sad) in a way that was somewhat self-deprecating. She never wanted Rosita to feel like a monster. When they first met, it might have taken her a hot minute to realize that Rosita being a revenant didn’t change things, didn’t change how she saw her. She was always just Rosita to her. 

(She even promised her that they wouldn’t give up on finding a different way to end the curse without sending Rosita to hell. She knew she’d never be able to hurt her. Never.) 

“Dude, you’re not anywhere close to being a blockbuster villain. You’re hot, though, so that’s a plus. You could be the bro fighting the villain.” 

Rosita smiled at that, making Wynonna feel warm in ways she didn’t understand (and came to terms with the fact that she might never understand). The heir cleared her throat, wanting to change the topic desperately. 

“If this house  _ isn’t  _ haunted,” Wynonna mentioned as casually as she could, “will you please help me come up with harrowing a story to tell my sister and Haught?” 

Rosita snickered. “Do you want them to feel bad?” 

“A little guilt never hurt anyone,” Wynonna argued with a wink. 

“Well, it’s got to be a good story if we want it to be believable."

Wynonna completely agreed. “Exactly. We could tell them you jumped in my arms out of fear and I carried you out of the house bridal style with possessed dolls chasing us.” 

Rosita glared at her. “I have so many problems with that story. You know that I’m not scared of dolls,  _ you  _ are. So, if we wanted it to be realistic, it’d be  _ you  _ jumping into  _ my  _ arms.”

Wynonna frowned, unwilling to admit she was terrified of creepy dolls (the  _ Annabelle  _ kind, not  _ Chucky).  _ “But my whole plan surrounds the fact that I’m the one carrying you.” 

“Seriously? Would you really do that?” 

“Ha,” Wynonna shouted a little more harshly than she had intended, feeling the heat return to her cheeks. “In your dreams, Bustillos.” 

“Eh,” Rosita said with a shrug. “In my dreams about us, we’re usually busy doing something else. Ooh, we’re here! I can’t believe I haven’t been here before!” 

Wynonna felt her heart race (and it wasn’t just because they just pulled up to a haunted house). She and Rosita flirted all the time, and it was normally not a big deal. It was just what they did. But more recently, the flirting hit her harder. As if she was internalizing the woman’s words more than she did before, for some unbeknownst reason. 

“So,  _ now  _ you’re excited about the haunted house?” 

Rosita glared at her again.  _ “I  _ just want to see you piss your pants so we can once and for all decide who really is more resilient.” 

The heir gaped at her slightly. “I thought we were deciding on that through movies.” (She was a little worried this meant no more movie marathons.) (And she was worried that Rosita was totally tougher than her.)

“We did.  _ But  _ this is a perfect opportunity. It’s the real deal. Unless, of course, this whole thing’s a letdown. Why? You scared, Wynonna?”

“Psshh,” Wynonna responded and shook her head. “Of course not. Haunted or not, there’s supposed to be a demon in there. It’s my job to kill the demons.” She grabbed her flashlight and turned it on and off. 

“Are you fighting a demon with a flashlight, Wynonna?” Rosita asked playfully, grinning with amusement. 

“Shut up,” Wynonna muttered and patted her gun. “You know I’ve got trusty peacemaker on me always.” 

Rosita tapped her chin sarcastically. “No, I totally don't know about the one thing that can send me back to hell.” 

Wynonna gulped, a little uncomfortable. “Well, yeah. But more  _ importantly,  _ it’s the one weapon that can send this other demon straight to hell. So, yay.” 

“Thanks for specifying that for me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Wynonna replied and flicked her shoulder. “Well, what weapons did  _ you  _ bring, smarty-pants?” 

Rosita used her thumbs to point to herself. “I’m a motherfucking weapon, Earp.”

Wynonna narrowed her eyes at her. “I don’t know whether to admire you for that or to scold you for not bringing a shotgun or at the very least a hammer. Maybe even an axe.” 

Rosita rolled her eyes. “Baby, I came to help you at a haunted house. What more can you ask of me?” 

Wynonna stared at her (ignoring that she called her ‘baby’, which happened once in a while and drove Wynonna crazy) and shrugged. It was a good point. Everyone else had plans. She couldn’t really complain. 

“Fair enough. You ready?” 

The revenant took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be. This is going to be anti-climactic as fuck. I can feel it.” 

Wynonna shrugged. She wouldn’t mind a little anti-climactic-ness. As much as she wanted to kill a demon in front of Rosita heroically, she wouldn’t mind an easy kill. Or, better yet, for the house to be normal and empty so they could go home and possibly watch another movie.

The house reminded Wynonna of the Amityville House, except this one was more decrepit and a hell of a lot more freaky than the house she saw in a horror movie and horror documentary that she knew was far away in New York. This house was in  _ her  _ town. A house no one had resided in for decades. Even more disturbing, not even Waverly knew much about it. 

They crept up the stairs of the porch and both groaned when they heard the creak beneath their feet. Things only got worse when Wynonna reached for the doorknob and the door just swung open. She thought that the house, at the very least, would be locked. But no, it easily opened like it wanted them to go inside. 

“Fuck.” 

“That’s not a good sign.” 

Wynonna turned on the flashlight and aimed the beam of light inside the house. Dust and cobwebs covered every surface so that it was all she could see. There was nothing else distinctive that she could see. And nothing particularly creepy. She didn’t know if that was a good sign or a very bad one. 

“So…” Rosita whispered and cleared her throat. “Are we going in or what?” 

Wynonna wanted to shout ‘what’ and run back to the car to get rid of the chills running down her spine, but she didn’t. Rosita was convinced that she could handle creepier shit. She had to prove her wrong. She  _ had  _ to.

She took a step into the house and said, “I ain’t afraid of no ghost.” 

Rosita chuckled and followed her inside, standing right beside her. The house was dark. Damp, almost. Humid. Wynonna didn’t know whether to be reassured because it wasn’t freezing like haunted places were supposed to be or terrified because it felt like a jungle in the middle of winter. (She ignored the possibility that the heat source was from a portal to hell like there was in  _ Demon House.) _

The front door slammed shut behind them and both Wynonna and Rosita jumped closer to each other so that their shoulders were touching. Wynonna stared into Rosita’s eyes for a second as if they were silently trying to ask each other if they should just get the hell out. 

“I’m sure it’s probably just the wind,” Rosita whispered. 

Wynonna gulped, unwilling to disagree. “Probably. So, should we…” 

“Keep going?” 

“Yeah?” She didn’t know if she was stating it or asking Rosita, but the revenant took it as a statement and decided to start walking again. 

Wynonna cursed under her breath and followed her. She kept expecting the revenant she was hunting (and possible haunted cronies) to jump out and attack, but they made a quick sweep of the bottom floor without running into a demon or a ghost. In fact, the house looked untouched, as if no one had been inside for years. 

“Maybe Doc was wrong,” Wynonna theorized to Rosita as they made their way back to the front entrance. “It doesn’t happen often, but—” she stopped when she heard the sound. She knew what it was immediately. The sound of creaking stairs.

“Fuck,” the revenant breathed out and moved closer to the heir, who was also scooching to her as close as possible. 

“Shit, shit, shit.” 

Huddled together, arms practically intertwined, they slowly made their way toward the stairs near the front entrance. Wynonna was glad that she wasn’t the only one feeling a little creeped out. The whole thing just felt off. 

When they returned to the entrance, the front door was ever so slightly ajar, not shut like it was the last time they were there. And worse, there was a liquid of some sort on the floor right in front of the staircase. Greyish/greenish-yellow liquid that was thicker than water but thinner than sludge.

Rosita leaned over to touch the substance and Wynonna had to physically drag her body away. “Don’t touch the goo! Never touch the fucking goo!” 

The revenant rolled her eyes. “How the hell am I supposed to figure out what the hell it is if I can’t touch it?” 

Wynonna shrugged aggressively. “I dunno, dude, do nothing with it? Goo is  _ always  _ bad. I promise.” 

Rosita shook her head with frustration. “Whatever. Fine. So, what, are you proposing we go upstairs or leave?” 

She bit her lip. All of her instincts told her to get the fuck out of there, but she didn’t want to wimp out in front of Rosita. The revenant was the  _ last  _ person she wanted to wimp out in front of. Impressing Rosita was the most vital part of the plan. Except for the whole send a revenant back to hell thing.

“I guess we… go upstairs.” 

Rosita stared at her for a second before nodding. “You would think if this shithead was intent on killing us, he would have jumped out by now. We’re pretty fucking loud.” 

That did  _ not  _ reassure her in the slightest. “That might just mean he’s messing with us to torture us! You know! Maybe a body will swing out like in  _ Halloween.”  _

The revenant winced. “Solid point.” 

Practically trembling, Wynonna and Rosita attempted to tiptoe up the stairs, clinging to each other (Wynonna blamed it on the fear). The only other time they were touching like this was when they were actually watching the horror movies. They never started the movie being close, but they almost always ended a movie in close proximity. 

“If it’s not a revenant and it’s like a poltergeist or some shit,” Wynonna whispered and paused on a stair, “can you do your red eyes thing?” 

Rosita snorted. “Anything for you, Wynonna.” 

Her heart started beating faster, which she thought was odd since nothing really happened on the stairs. They didn’t even creak. At least, not in the way she heard before. She tried to take deeper breaths to calm herself down, but it wasn’t working. She just hoped that Rosita couldn’t hear it. 

When they made it to the top stair, Rosita asked, “do we go right or left?” 

From what Wynonna could see with the flashlight, there were four doors. All closed. “I don’t fuckin’ know. Right, I guess.” 

Rosita went left and honestly, with Wynonna’s chronic bad luck, she couldn’t blame her. She was just glad she hadn’t suggested splitting up, which Haught would have totally suggested if she and Waverly were there with them. It would have definitely been an excuse for them to make out while she and Rosita would be doing the hard work. (And totally  _ not  _ making out, of course.)

Wynonna gulped as she opened the first door, but her throat felt so dry, as if she had been swallowing sand. If she was alone, that feeling alone would have sent her over the edge and out of the house. She felt like she couldn’t breathe properly. 

From corner to corner, Wynonna beamed the light across the room. Nothing was in there but a bed and wardrobe. And a fuck ton more dust. Wynonna didn’t know how to feel about it. She was glad she wasn’t attacked by a horrifying demon/ghost/whatever, but that also meant having to keep searching and going door to door.

It was dread-inducing. Every second filled her up with more and more anxiety. She tried to figure out if Rosita was suffering just as much, but the revenant looked stoic. Then again, other than holding Rosita tightly, Wynonna was just putting on a brave face, too. She wondered if they were doing the same exact thing. 

Rosita opened the next door and Wynonna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It was a freaking bathroom and all Wynonna could see were dead cockroaches all over the floor and sink. Rosita pointed to the shower curtain that was all the way closed. Wynonna bit her lip. She knew a figure could be lurking behind there, ready to attack. 

She locked eyes with her ghost hunter partner, both knowing what they had to do. Wynonna pressed her lips together firmly so that she wouldn’t scream, no matter what they were to uncover. If she was going to die, she just didn’t want to be stabbed like in a slasher flick. At this point, she was praying for a quick demise. She couldn’t believe that she was going to die in a fucking haunted house. (But then again, the more she thought about it, it was sort of fitting.)

Before she had the chance to start a count down before pulling the shower curtain back, Rosita suddenly grabbed the curtain, drawing out an instinctive gasp out of Wynonna that she couldn’t hold back. There was nobody there, but a bunch of cockroaches scattered from the shower floor. 

“I don’t know if I hate you or love you for not warning me before you did that,” Wynonna murmured as she closely inspected the rest of the bathroom. 

“You love me for it, of course,” Rosita joked and turned around to stare at the empty hall. “More room searching?” 

Wynonna winced. “Two to go.” She thought saying it loud would make her feel better. She felt worse. 

“I’m going to kill your sister and best friend for this,” Rosita mumbled as they huddled up again before returning to the second-floor landing area.

“Get in line, loser.” 

They shuffled to the next room. Wynonna jiggled the doorknob of the next door, but it wouldn’t budge. It seemed to be locked. They shared a confused look, not knowing if they should try to force the door open or move on. 

“Would a revenant lock itself in a—” 

“I don’t know how all revenants think, Earp. Most of them are idiots. Except for me, of course.” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Great. Thank you. Now I know everything.” 

Rosita put her hands up in surrender. “Sorry for trying to help.” 

“You  _ didn’t  _ help. At all. I’m trying to figure out whether or not to bust this damn door down.” 

She made a face, scrunching her nose in disgust. “Can I vote ‘no’ for that one? Won’t busting the door down make a lot of sound?” 

Wynonna wanted to bang her head against the wall. Repeatedly. “So, what? We move to the next door and hope that this door being locked is just a coincidence?” 

Rosita shrugged. “Sounds good to me. Ignorance is bliss, right?” 

She glared at her. “I swear, Bustillos, if the revenant’s in that room, I’m going to beat your fine ass, alright?” 

The revenant shrugged. “Fair enough. If we both make it out of this house unscathed, I’ll let you do anything to me.” 

Wynonna froze, feeling a little dizzy and a little  _ too  _ warm. She knew it just came out wrong (probably), but a thought returned into her mind that she tried so hard to conceal from herself. She didn’t want to ruin whatever semi-friendship they had for… Wynonna didn’t even know what it was. It made her feel like a fool. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly and hushed, “next door?” She would prefer to meet face to face with a revenant or ghost than deal with whatever the fuck she was feeling. And ignore the strange look Rosita was giving her. 

They quickly made it to the next door this time, opening the door to a room that immediately made Wynonna shudder. It was a creepy children’s room with creepy toys and creepy wallpaper. Wynonna almost shrieked when she caught sight of the huge cheshire car painting.  _ Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland _ always freaked her the fuck out. She didn’t know how it was considered a children’s story. 

“Shiiit,” Rosita whispered and turned to her with a concerned frown. “Maybe it  _ is  _ in the locked room.” 

Before Wynonna could tell her that she told her so, they heard the crash that sounded like it came from below. 

“Fucking hell,” she whisper-yelled at the sudden thought. “Is there a motherfucking basement?” 

Rosita facepalmed. “The creaking came from the basement stairs.” 

Wynonna was more pissed off than scared at this point. She couldn’t believe they did all that investigative shit for nothing and  _ then  _ had to go down to a basement where all the bad shit happens in horror movies. At this point, she’d settle for finding Pennywise down there. At least she knew she could beat a clown’s ass. 

They carelessly bounced down the stairs, too peeved to care about being quiet anymore. The basement was in the near back of the kitchen. They passed the front entrance where the door was now closed again. Wynonna and Rosita stopped and stared at each other for a second as if they were both contemplating leaving. 

“You know, Wyn, I didn’t even want to come, alright? Maybe I should just leave.” 

Wynonna gaped at her, surprised that she was giving in. “But you’re a revenant! I’m just a dumb human!” 

Rosita groaned. “Y _ ou  _ have peacemaker. You can send this bitch back to hell without my help.” 

“Not if I die! And if  _ I  _ die, who’s going to save your ass later, huh? No one! That’s who!” 

She shook her head, obviously offended. “I don’t need to be saved! Especially not by you!” 

“Oh, yeah?” Wynonna asked, moving an inch closer, her body against Rosita’s, feeling the heat from the fight and... something else entirely. 

“Yeah!” Rosita shouted angrily, her ponytail swinging as she aggressively swayed. “And you know what else? I—” 

“CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ALL THIS JABBERING!” 

Wynonna closed her eyes for a second, knowing that voice wasn’t from this world. She took a deep breath, knowing that this was it. That she was going to be killed by a demon-ghost in a haunted house. Rosita grabbed her hand and she opened her eyes. Together, they turned to face the direction from where the voice was coming from and screamed as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other. 

It was oozing. The being was oozing  _ something.  _ It was mucus-y, but thicker. It seemed to be the same kind of goo they saw before on the floor. It was almost the color of the being’s body, though her body didn’t seem completely corporeal. The being wasn’t completely see-through, but it wasn’t like anything that she had seen before. And she definitely knew it wasn’t a revenant. 

“STOP SCREAMING!” the ghost/ghoul/monster commanded, her mouth moving like there was a gaping hole in her head. “YOU TWO ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!” 

They stopped screaming and turned to look at each other again as if to find reassurance that they were both seeing the same thing. Wynonna was staring into her eyes and realized that they were probably going to be the last eyes she ever saw. And for a second, she recognized the fact that she didn’t mind that the last person she was going to see was Rosita. 

“Good,” the ghoul(?) said and smiled, goo oozing out of her mouth. “Now, I beg you, get that bastard out of my house!” 

Wynonna’s jaw dropped. She was expecting to be told that she was going to be murdered, not getting a request. “Wh-what bastard?” 

The ghost(?) threw her hands up in frustration. “The man with the red eyes in  _ my  _ basement! Isn’t that who you two are bickering about killing? Back in my day, me and my husband fought over money. Times must have really changed.” 

Wynonna couldn’t believe what she was hearing and seeing. If Rosita hadn’t been there with her, she would have guessed that she was hallucinating. She would have never guessed  _ this.  _ And to assume she and Rosita were a couple? Wynonna couldn’t fucking believe any of it. 

“Well, don’t just stand there all doe-eyed lookin’ at me! Go kill that red-eyed son of a bitch. He’s been ruining  _ my  _ peace and afterlife! I’ve been haunting this place for decades now without any fuss. Used to get a few stupid kids here and then, but nothing as annoying as this bitch.” 

If the woman wasn’t a scary-ass spirit, Wynonna thought she could have actually chilled with her. But the weird goo that was oozing would probably not be something she could get over. She had seen a lot, but nothing compared to her. It made her so repulsed she felt the urge to vomit. 

The ghost put her puke colored hands onto her hips. “Do you want me to threaten you into going into the basement or do you want me to kill you? I thought y’all could have been of some use to me, but I guess—” 

“Basement it is,” Rosita shouted and grabbed Wynonna’s arm as they shuffled quickly to the basement door. Luckily, this door wasn’t locked. 

Darkness. Wynonna peered into it, but all she could see with the flashlight were the stairs. She turned around to make sure that the monster(?) hadn’t gotten any closer, but she didn’t see anything. The being had disappeared. 

Rosita was practically dragging her down the stairs, pulling her down one stair at a time. She saw a horrifying ghost that would probably always be stuck in her memory and her nightmares. She felt like she was in shock, almost. Blank. Unprepared for whatever lurked in the shadows. 

She tripped. 

Two steps away from the bottom floor, Wynonna slipped and brought both her and Rosita tumbling down. They would have completely fallen on their asses if Rosita hadn’t kept them upright, holding onto her tight. But Wynonna almost would have preferred to fall to the ground. It was better than falling into Rosita. The revenant was holding her, looking into her blue eyes with a sharp intensity before a small smile formed from her lips. 

The heat bubbled up in Wynonna’s stomach and her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. They were so close, so physically close that if she moved a few inches, their lips would collide. And at that moment, she realized how much she wanted them to. That maybe, for months, all she wanted to do was kiss her. 

She slowly started to lean in but stopped when she saw Rosita’s eyes widen from fear. 

“Wynonna!” 

Before she had the chance to turn around, she felt the whack of a two-by-four hit her directly in the back of her head. She fell to the floor quickly (landing on her ankle) with the feeling of blood rushing to her head. She prayed that her brain was still intact and tried to remember how to breathe. She felt like the air was knocked out of her, along with her sight. She was seeing stars.

She tried to sit up when she heard Rosita fight the revenant. She blinked several times to try to see what was happening, but all she really saw was darkness. The fight sounded intense and she couldn’t tell who was winning. It terrified her.

“Wynonna!” Rosita shouted out again as Wynonna heard a thumping sound. “Peacemaker! Now!” 

On cue, while still in intense pain, Wynonna raised her gun at the blob she could see of the two revenants fighting. She felt the cold metal warm beneath her fingers. Her gun was ready to shoot, but she wasn’t. 

“Rosie, I—” 

“Shoot, ‘Nonna!” Rosita commanded in a voice that terrified Wynonna.

“Fuck, I can’t see—” 

“Listen to my voice,” Rosita replied urgently. “You don’t need to see! I trust you!” 

Wynonna blinked hard and took a deep breath. Despite her blurry vision, she noticed that the gun was glowing blue.  _ No.  _ She moved it to the left until she saw the orange glow. She pulled the trigger on the wrong person long ago. This time, she felt it in her bones that she was right. She knew it, just like she knew she was deeply—and probably stupidly—in love with Rosita Bustillos. 

“Make your peace, haunted house crasher.” She pulled the trigger and heard the sound of a demon screaming as it returned to hell. She let out a sigh of relief. She knew it wasn’t Rosita. She dropped the gun and fell back to the ground, her head pounding.

“Shit, Wynonna!” Rosita rushed to her on the ground as her eyesight began to fade even more. “Stay awake! Don’t you dare close those eyes, Earp!” 

Wynonna tried to force her eyes open as she felt her body being lifted from the ground. Rosita was carrying her and despite how tired she felt, Wynonna started to laugh hysterically. 

“What?” Rosita asked, concern drowning her voice along with the huffing and puffing from carrying her up the stairs. 

_ “You’re  _ carrying  _ me.  _ It wasn’t s-supposed to happen like this.” It hurt her head to laugh, but she didn’t know what else to do. She just kept saying what came to her mind. “I was gonna carry  _ you,  _ Rose. I was planning on it.” 

She could practically hear Rosita grimace at her. “Sorry for ruining your plans, Wyn. I’m guessing you hadn’t put being hit by a two-by-four into your calculations.” 

Wynonna hummed in agreement, her eyelids becoming heavy. She wanted to keep them open like she promised, but she just wanted to close them. Just for a second. 

“No!” Rosita shrieked, causing Wynonna to open her eyes out of fear of the sound of pure terror. “Keep your eyes open! Please! Tell me all about that plan of yours, yeah?”

“Mmm.” Wynonna mustered all of her strength to follow her directions. “I was planning on saving  _ you,  _ Rosie. I wanted to be the big hero who-who swept you off your feet.” 

“Oh,” Rosita muttered quietly, and Wynonna tried her hardest to look for a reaction on her face, but she still couldn’t see anything. “Well, you’re already my hero. And you’ve already swept me off my feet, so you don’t need to worry about that.” 

She grinned, trying her hardest to continue a conversation that quite possibly might be her last. She felt the night air on her skin and could hear all the crickets chirping. She even heard the snow crunch under Rosita’s feet. They were outside. 

“I wish I could see you,” Wynonna whispered so softly that she wasn’t sure if the revenant could hear her. “You wouldn’t be the worst last thing to see.” 

Rosita opened the door to the truck and gently placed her in what she thought was the passenger seat. “Don’t talk like that.” She shut the door and there were a few seconds of silence before she heard the other car door open and close. 

She was struggling to open her eyes at all. She could feel herself fading into her unconscious. Into the darkness. She knew she had to say it. It was now or possibly never. 

“Other than the blow to the head,” she said with all the energy she had left, “it was a good night. I met a ghost and I—I got to spend the night with you. Rosita Bustillos… no regrets. I could never regret being with you.  _ Loving  _ you.” 

She tried to stay awake to listen to her reaction, but the sound faded. She couldn’t hear or see her. And before she noticed what was happening, she felt like she was sinking into the dark.

* * *

The sound returned with an overwhelming beeping. At first, she considered the horrifying possibility that she had been abducted by aliens and that they were doing tests on her. All she could think about were those scenes where aliens drilled holes into the teeth of the humans. She wanted to open her eyes to see what the aliens were doing, but they were so heavy, and everything outside seemed so bright. She attempted to move so that she could get off the spacecraft when she smelled it.

_ Cherry blossoms.  _

“Wynonna! I think I saw her move!” Rosita’s voice echoed, almost, and Wynonna couldn’t tell if the revenant was shouting or if it was her own hearing that was the problem. Either way, she could tell that Rosita was scared. It made her want to sit up and reassure her that she was fine, but she couldn’t. She didn’t know wh— 

_ The fucking haunted house.  _

She remembered it. All of it. The terror, the ghost/ghoul/monster thing, the two-by-four, and the most horrifying thing of all: the ‘l’ word. (Not ‘lesbians’, but ‘love’.)

“What? ‘Nonna! It’s me, Waverly!” her sister called out, sounding almost congested like she had been crying for hours. 

“Maybe I should get the doctor…”  _ Haught.  _ Wynonna recognized her best friend’s voice immediately. And the concern in her tone. 

“No, wait…” Rosita pleaded quietly. “Wynonna… it’s us. We’re all here.” 

She wanted to open her eyes so bad, but she was still so tired. So foggy. Rosita then grabbed her hand and she  _ felt  _ it. She tried to move it, tried to wake up her body. She fought to open her eyes. Forcing them to open ever-so-slightly, she tried to blink quickly to adjust to the fluorescent light of the hospital. 

“Wynonna!” She felt the hand release and she wished she could grab the hand again. 

She could almost see three figures around her, she just couldn’t really tell them apart at first. Not until she heard their voices again. 

“Yo,” she greeted much quieter than she had intended, her voice hoarse and dry. 

They all laughed with relief as someone (she would bet on Haught) put a cup of water in front of her so that she could sip it through the straw, making her feel a million times better. 

“How long…?” she asked, unable to say the whole sentence. She was completely terrified of the answer. She didn’t want to be one of those people who woke up from a coma eight years later while everyone else had moved on. 

“Six hours,” Rosita replied immediately, “and twenty-three minutes. You got a pretty bad concussion.” 

“How do you feel?” Waverly asked. 

“I don’t—” Wynonna started to say, realizing she couldn’t really find the words. “Tired, mostly. My head… kinda hurts. But not as much as I thought it would.” 

“You’re on pain killers,” Nicole informed her suddenly. “The doctors aren’t worried, though, Earp. You’ll be outta here in no time.” 

Wynonna tried to smile to comfort her (she could hear the anxiety in her best friend’s voice). “Don’t worry, Haughty. I’ll be back to annoying your ass soon enough.” 

Nicole chuckled. “I’m counting on it.” 

Wynonna tried to turn her attention to and focus on Rosita. She tried to blink some more, hoping she could at the very least notice some of her facial expressions or maybe her body language. She had dropped a truth bomb on her before she passed out. She wanted to know what the revenant was thinking. 

“Ms. Earp,” a doctor greeted and came into the room, distracting her from her thoughts about Rosita. “I’m Dr. Vora. How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Wynonna answered a little nervously, suddenly recalling Dr. Reggie and the Jack of Knives and the trauma related to hospitals. “Can’t quite see everything. Getting better, though.” 

“Good, that’s good. We’re going to keep you here for only twelve more hours to make sure that everything’s how it’s supposed to be. I wouldn’t worry, though. Seems like you have a great group taking good care of you.” 

“I do indeed,” Wynonna replied and looked around the room, faces becoming clearer by the second. “I do have one question, though, doc, because I’m sure they wouldn’t answer honestly.” 

“Of course! What is it?” 

Wynonna mustered up a smile. “How do I look? Is the bump big on the back of my head? Will children be terrified of me?” 

The doctor laughed. “Well, Ms. Earp, I won’t lie to you. The bump is pretty large in size, but it’ll heal in no time. I’ll give you all some space now. I’ll be back in an hour or so to make sure everything’s still going well.” 

The second she left, Waverly shouted, “I’m so sorry, ‘Nonna! Me and Nicole, we should have come with you guys! Even if it was our anniversary and we wanted you two to have some alo—” 

“Waves!” Nicole interrupted suddenly. “Not right now!” 

Wynonna looked between her sister and her best friend. She didn’t know what pissed her off more: them knowing about Wynonna’s feelings for Rosita before she did  _ or  _ that her sister tried to set them up through investigating a fucking haunted house. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Waverly squeaked out as Wynonna returned her focus back to Rosita again, who was looking down at her lap, avoiding Wynonna’s glance. “I’m just saying, if we had been there, maybe you wouldn't have gotten a conc—” 

“Babygirl?” Wynonna interrupted this time, her eyes never leaving Rosita as she talked. “I love you and forgive you. Now, can you take your ginger girlfriend outside and give us a minute?” 

From the silence she received, she could guess that her sister was shocked. She didn’t give it too much thought; her mind just kept replaying her last conversation with Rosita over and over again like a movie on repeat. 

“C’mon, sweetie. Let’s leave your sister be and give them some space.” 

She heard her sister mumble and grumble before she heard the door open and shut. Once it finally closed, she felt like she could breathe a little easier. She needed to know what Rosita was thinking and she felt like she was one step closer to getting the answers. 

“Rosita,” she said, hoping to elicit any kind of response from the frozen woman. “I sorta had a piece of wood whack into my head. My memory might be a little off. Did we encounter a ghost with an attitude?” 

A small chuckle came from the revenant. The woman looked up and Wynonna realized that she looked terrible. She was pale and appeared to be exhausted. Wynonna almost thought the immortal woman had aged since she got hit in the head. 

“We did. And she definitely did have an attitude problem.” 

Wynonna grinned at her, glad that they were at least talking. “And then I got smacked, but was still able to heroically send the revenant back to hell like a badass, right?” 

Rosita nodded. “You did.” 

“And then you carried me,” Wynonna whispered acknowledging the scary territory she was entering. She knew that they needed to talk about it. They spent so much time  _ not  _ talking about it. Pretending like they watched those movies because they were competitive. Acting like they didn’t crave each other’s company. She hated talking about her feelings, but what was worse was pretending like they weren’t there. 

The revenant clenched her jaw. “I told you to stay awake. I was afraid…” 

“Afraid of what?” 

Rosita let out an exhale and buried her face in her hands. “I was afraid that you were going to die on me.” 

It was like an explosion. 

Wynonna inhaled sharply, not knowing what to say. She didn’t know if she should apologize, change the topic, or just start crying. She thought about what her best friend would say (“just tell her how you feel, Earp”) and what her sister would advise (“follow your heart!”) and took another deep breath. God, she hated this emotional shit. 

“I didn’t die. I can’t imagine how fucking scary that must have been, but I’m alive. I’m  _ here,  _ Rosie, and I’m not going anywhere.” She reached out and touched Rosita’s arm. The revenant immediately grabbed her hand again and squeezed it. She was crying, but Wynonna was just glad she was looking at her. 

“I realized, Wynonna, that losing you was my greatest fear. I—I was terrified. More terrified than I ever have been. And I’ve been alive for a  _ long  _ time.” 

“Even more terrified than when I was confessing my love to you?” Wynonna attempted to joke, hoping to get another smile out of her. 

Instead, Rosita’s eyes just widened. “I thought… I just thought that you were thinking you were dying… I didn’t—” 

“I meant it,” Wynonna interrupted, shaking at the extreme feeling of vulnerability. “Dying or not, I meant every word.” 

Rosita sighed with relief and reached out to touch Wynonna’s cheek. “I thought—I’m so stupid. I was so afraid to tell you. I didn’t even—the feelings just crept up on me, you know? It didn’t happen all at once like I thought it was supposed to.” 

Wynonna could relate. “I didn’t know until I knew. I don’t even know if I’m cut out for this romantic shit.” 

“Why don’t we just take it one day at a time,” Rosita suggested and wiped away Wynonna’s tears. “Take it slow, if you want.” 

“How slow?” Wynonna asked, a mischievous grin forming from her lips. “I feel like we’ve waited long enough.” 

Rosita smiled and shook her head. “Yeah,  _ too  _ long.” 

“Rosie?” Wynonna asked, her heart thumping so fast she thought it might jump out of her chest. 

“Yeah?” 

“I didn’t miss. Even when I couldn’t really see, I didn’t miss.” 

The revenant grinned and leaned in. “I knew you wouldn’t.” 

Rosita kissed her. Softly, at first. As if she was afraid that Wynonna would break from being fragile. Wynonna deepened the kiss, reminding the revenant that she really,  _ really,  _ didn’t want to take things slow. 

The moment felt inevitable and yet, at the same time, Wynonna recognized how much they had gone through to reach this point of inevitability. Wynonna was the heir, cursed to die or send all the revenants back to hell. Rosita was a revenant, immortal with the incentive to get rid of the heir. Perhaps, Wynonna wondered, they were destined to be enemies. She smiled. Fuck fate. Loving Rosita was a revolutionary act and she would keep fighting for her. Until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! <3


End file.
